Playful Possession
by Cutesykitty653
Summary: Silver, when going to a get together with the others, notices a toy bear lying on the ground, calling to him. No matter what Silver just couldn.t stop himself from picking it up. Can the others (mostly Shadow) notice that something is wrong before this playful possession gets a little out of hand? I like reviews please submit some.
1. Chapter 1

**Cutesykitty653: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction for sonic the hedgehog and it's gonna be horror themed! I don't really have a pairing, but the closest I'll get to one is Shadow and Silver, so if you want to interpret it as Shadilver, well, whatever floats your happy little boat. As for those of you that are awesome (just kidding all of you are awesome just for getting this far) and like Yugioh as well, go check out my other story, Melancholic. Well I'll end my rant here, I hope you like the first chapter, enjoy and review! :-)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1: Come and play with me.**

Silver the Hedgehog walked down a street of station square, humming a tune to himself as he made his way to his destination; meeting the others at Sonic's house for a get-together.

To be completely honest with himself, Silver was nervous and, yes a bit insecure. He felt that the others weren't really to fond of him, and when they happened to invite him to such meetings, he couldn't help but feel that it was an empty gesture rather than a real invitation.

But he made himself go anyway. He couldn't very well be rude and ignore the invitation, could he? And besides, Shadow didn't seem to mind having him around as much but then again, he's Shadow; people don't like him very much either.

As Silver passed a dark alleyway he saw something in it. A sign? No... There was a child. A smiling child, his (or maybe her?) head bent down a bit and smiling from ear to ear. One of his glowing, wide, almost even innocent, eyes was a shade of red that made Silver shiver, and the other... Had no color at all. In one of the child's hands was what looked like a toy bear, about half the size of Silver, looked as if the boy was dragging it along behind him, akin to a child dragging a blanket to their parents room at night. In the other hand that lay flaccid at his side, moonlight reflecting of of its shiny side... Was a letter opener... That had blood all over one side.

Silver shivered at the sight of the slightly creepy child, who's eyes seemed to follow him closely.

When he arrived at the party, it seemed at if everybody stopped to look at him, even though he could clearly see that there were no eyes on him. His head, on impulse, tilted down by a lot, to the point that his pupils were at the top of his eyes to look around. Scanning the room, he noticed Shadows inquisitive gaze on him from across the room, where he quietly stood near the corner. Silver quickly looked away even though he was fairly sure that Shadow hadn't noticed his looked.

He felt oddly as if he could relate to Shadow, being singled out because they messed with the hero (Sonic) even though they truly believed that what they were doing was right. A fitting punishment and a worthwhile lesson. When you meet Sonic, befriend him. Because that's your only chance and after that, your done. You either get accepted, or you get rejected forever, and yet they were still supposed to be oh, so pure.

Oh. And speaking of Sonic.

"Silver! Finally decided to show up, did ya?" Sonic greeted happily, patting him on the back.

_Now_ he was the center of attention.

"H-hey Sonic..." Silver managed quietly, staring down at the floor.

"Hnn, still quiet as always I see. Oh well! Come in, have some fun! You didn't plan to stay there all night did you?" Sonic cheerfully ushered him in, closing the door behind him.

Silver didn't like Sonic. Something about him. Something in that dismissing attitude was just so dang passive aggressive! Even as he know that people don't like him, he still managed to be so frika-frakin' intimidating sometimes. And the worst part? He didn't even know he was doing it.

Silver continued to simply observe and note as he watched everyone go back to doing their own things, chatting and bickering, and in Cream's case, even playing little games. Sonic chatted passively with Tails and Amy, occasionally calling Shadow out (and it was obvious to anyone that he (shadow) hated it). Silver hadn't even realized that he was backing himself slowly to the back of the room until a deep and intimidating voice spoke out quietly.

"We're not going to kill you, you know." Shadow spoke out, after he got annoyed with Silver's fear of Sonic.

"Ah!" Silver was shocked at suddenly being called out. "Oh, yeah, I know..."

"What's with you? You're so jumpy today. More than any other day." Shadow asked.

Yes, ever since the incident with iblis, Silver was the only person Shadow would talk to; and rarely at that.

"Ah, who knows... Maybe I'm just not myself today." Silver replied with a smile. He'd come to somewhat trust shadow as well.

"Whatever you say..." Shadow said before turning back to the window to glare at whatever was beyond it and, most likely, think about Maria.

When the meeting was over Silver walked the same way home. Passing an alleyway, the same one from earlier. Only this time the two-colored-eye-boy/girl wasn't there anymore. All that remained was his toy from before. And it was considerably closer. Silver stopped this time. He turned to stare at the bear, even though every other part of his mind told him to leave the creepy thing alone. Even so, something was calling him to it. It was as if the toy itself was telling him 'come here and play with me'.

And though he couldn't exactly say what, Silver couldn't possibly resist. He slowly approached the toy a promptly picked it up by one paw. At that moment something in Silver's mind went crazy, telling him to protect it, to never put it down, to keep it all to himself because it was his and his alone, no one else could have it.

And Silver couldn't help but to listen. So as he turned and quickly walked away from the scene, he never noticed a smiling boy with a red and a colorless eye, watching the whole thing from afar as he clutched his bloody letter opener in one hand, his other completely vacant of his precious toy bear.

**Okay! That's the end of chapter one! I will try to update every week today (every Saturday) but if I can't them don't hate me; I'm working on two other stories at the same time so have a little mercy. Ah, I simply love Silver! But I also love Shadow, so we'll see a lot of him in this story as well. Not that I hate sonic, I like him too, just not as much as Silver and Shadow. Well hope you enjoyed and make sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cutesykitty653: Hey hey hey! Okay, I know I said that my default is every Saturday, but let me rephrase that; I will try to make that my furthest distance between chapters. The reason for this is that because I'm writing this for me too, I'll start writing whenever I feel bored with nothing to do (like now). Oh! In the reviews I would like all of you reading this to type "Watermelon" if you look forward to October thirteenth! Don't quote me, but that's supposed to be when the first episode of Sonic Boom comes out! I may not have the exact date correct, but it's definitely in October. I don't like the redesigns and I hope they're not permanent (Knuckles tho!) but share your thoughts on that with me. Okay that's all, enjoy and review!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Werewolf99: Thanks for your pairings! I tend to only go with characters that aren't Archie with little exceptions (Sonally, Fiourge... Who is spencer?). The only pairing I disagree with is Wave and Sonic. For me, that's got to be my Notp. And it's nice to know that you're a male, I happen to be a female, myself (lol).**

**Thunder Croft: Glad you liked the title, it sort of just came to me! From here out ill kep a xtra clos rye one mah grmmer (just kidding I can spell)! I'm glad that you're curious for what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Your name is Jason?**

When Silver arrived at his apartment, he took the bear straight to his room, clutching it tightly as he made his way down the hall. He left the lights off as he sat on his turquoise bed, wrapping the sheets around him as he sat and stared down at the bear.

_This toy,_ Silver thought, confused, _Has no meaning to me. So why do I feel like... I have to protect it?_

Not even noticing that he was doing it, Silver hugged the bear close to his body, and he must have pressed some kind of mechanics, because a creepy little tune began to play from a speaker somewhere in the toy (go on youtube and search 'creepy music box quiet slumber'it's a good example.). Silver was only surprised for a moment before relaxing and listening to the soft tune, resting his head atop the bears as he slowly strokes it's fake fur. And when the tune would end he would squeeze the bear to hear it again. Silver felt like he had some kind of connection with the sound, as if the very presence of it was comforting him. And so he listened again and again...

When Silver woke in the morning he was turned on his side, holding the bear he found. His hazy eyes traveled just above the bears head and to the window. There was someone outside of it. A little boy... He had one red eye, and another that was so pale yellow it was almost completely white. He stared happily at Silver, with his head in his hands, elbows resting on the windowsill. He could have easily just been standing just outside and looking in. Silver allowed his eyes to drift shut, snuggling the bear closer to him.

_Ah_, He thought drowsily, _But isn't my apartment... On the seventh story?_

He gasped as he shot up in bed his now fully focused eyes snapping over to the window; there was nothing there. Silver shuddered. Maybe he was just seeing things.

He slowly got up from bed and without noticing, he grabbed the bear and brought it along with him as he left his apartment. Subconsciously hugging the bear to his chest as he walked along. He realized that he really didn't have anywhere to be. He 360'd his surroundings to see somewhere he should go.

_Not here,_

Silver gasped and tried to find the voice that called him. There, up on a street light. The boy was sitting on a lamp and staring right at him. Silver almost missed him. But when he looked back the boy wasn't there anymore.

"Hello?" Silver said, aloud.

_Hello_, Silver tried again, this time in his mind.

_Not here,_

_You don't want to be here?_ Silver asked, hoping he'd gotten it right.

_Hnn_...

Silver waited a few moments after interpreting that as a yes.

_Then... Where? _Silver asked hesitantly.

_Quiet_...

_Be quiet?_ Silver tried.

_Uhn-uh._

_Someplace quiet?_ Silver asked, after designating that as a no.

_Hnn._

_Okay... Where are you?_ Silver wanted to make sure there was no trap. But the voice sounded like that of a child. Yes, a frightened, and untrusting little boy. Surely a child wasn't so cunning.

_Down..._

Silver looked down to see the bear in his arms. He gasped. When had he take this?

_It... It's you? The bear?_ Silver asked in surprise.

_Jason..._

_Jason? That's your name?_ Silver was beginning to understand the way he talked.

_Hnn... Quiet..._

_Ah! Right! Okay we'll go somewhere quiet okay?_ Silver felt the sudden need to make sure he was happy, comfortable.

_Hnn_...

So Silver turned and left the bustle of the crowded streets.

Meanwhile, Shadow who just walked out of a nearby coffee shop, watched Silver in his discovery. He watched a Silver stopped and looked around, seemed turned inward for a time, before gasping at the toy he'd been holding the whole time.

_The hell... _Shadow thought when Silver abruptly turned and headed somewhere away from the shops where they were. Shadow followed him.

Eventually, Silver led him to a vacant cliff, where he settled down, neither men noticed the small boy following them whole way.

**Okay Love stories0312, got 4 emails saying that you favorited followed etc., but the one thing you didn't do; the one thing was review! All I'm saying is that it would make me very happy. Anyway that's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed and review! That's all from me, Cuteykitty653!**


	3. Notice

Notice:

Hey guys, I've been really busy lately, and though I really like this story, I'm going to put it up for adoption. Anyone who wants it can PM me so I know and basically just do whatever you want with it. I'm really sorry, but I don't have time what with exams and things of the sort, and I can hardly process a thought before I move on to the next thing. So... yeah. If you want to continue this story, let me know, and that's all from me Cutesykitty653.


End file.
